Cinderella Reversed: Cinder-Natsu!
by NaLu.1996
Summary: Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Heart, there lived a 20 year old handsome page boy named Natsu who lived in unfortunate circumstances caused by a wicked stepfather and cruel stepbrothers. Then, there resided a princess named Lucy whom no has ever seen and who is victim to Heart's secret corruption. Will Natsu be able to rescue her from it, or will his feelings get in the way?


**CINDERELLA REVERSED: CINDER-NATSU!**

**Madam Webb's Introduction:**

_Oh, hello! I didn't see you there... You took me by surprise. Haw haw, a pleasant surprise nevertheless! Today I have a yarn of a specific legend that I want to spin for you, one whose title I am sure is embedded in heart. I believe every child is familiar with the plot of the narrative _**Cinderella**_? Eloquent and romantically compelling, it sounds too good to be a genuine rags-to-riches love story, or is it? Many, many years ago such a miracle was bestowed on a young man who was fated to meet a beautiful princess, who in turn was a prisoner of her own wonderfulness... Here goes the tale:_

* * *

The royal kingdom of Heart was one of the loveliest places in the world. It was nestled between the Twin Mountains Jannan and Haug, almost like a giant's palms cupping a handful of diamonds. The king's name Jude was known far and wide for he was a kind, beloved ruler, and his queen Layla possessed incomparable beauty and charm in all the land.

And although it was plain truth they were parents to a girl called Lucy, no one has ever laid eyes on the little princess, except for the king's most trusted advisor Makarov. Reasons for this concealment were not shared, and gossips had it the princess may be deformed in face that she absolutely cannot be presented to public for fear of humiliation.

Meanwhile in a stately chateau there lived the example of a happy household; sadly, the nobleman Igneel passed away two months later, leaving behind his beautiful young wife Grandine and their 11 year old son Natsu. Following her motherly instincts' instructions to provide her child a father figure, Grandine remarried and brought home the royal duke Acnologia.

As time passed the mistress of the manor felt her end nearing and before she drew her last breath, she called her son to her bedside. The boy's eyes and nose were red from crying but he managed to stand up straight. Grandine held him close to her and whispered in his hair, "Natsu, you are destined to accomplish many things in life. Even before you were born I knew what type of a young man you will grow up to be: untouched by hardships and formidable against evil, loyal towards friends and compassionate to all."

She sighed. "You remind me so much of your father: you both have a heart that cherishes life and loves others. So no matter how odious, how evil people can be, I know the true strength sleeping inside you will one day awaken and help overcome their malevolence. You are that special, Natsu; don't ever let anybody tell you otherwise."

She coughed violently. "Eventually, you will find someone more dear to you than life itself. Someone who also holds your love in their heart." Another cough. "Remain good and kind, my dear son. The Holy Father grants His protection always, and me and Igneel will look down on you from heaven and be near you."

Having said that, Grandine closed her eyes and her pulse ceased beat. She was buried next to her preceding husband and Natsu would bring flowers to his mother's grave every morning. It was upon the untimely death of this good woman that the stepfather's true colours were revealed. From a former marriage he also had two sons just Natsu's age, by the name of Zeref and Midnight, who inherited their father's sleek ebony-black hair and handsome features yet with hearts as cruel and selfish as the duke's.

Acnologia deprived Natsu of his inheritance and was instead determined to forward the interests of his own two sons. The family fortune was squandered upon the vain, selfish stepbrothers while Natsu was reduced to both the mansion's manservant and steward, catering to their every demand.

~**XXX**~

"Welcome home Master Acnologia, Young Masters Zeref and Midnight," a 13 year old Natsu heard the butler Rob receive his stepfamily at the gates.

He rolled his eyes: those idiot stepbrothers of his were home after ten months spent at Royal Knight Training Camp. Heck. The house will sink in purgatory from the day on until the July of next year. Work will pile by the plentiful. His arms ached badly; soot blackened his clothes but he mustn't stop work else he receive a beating from Acnologia.

Snatching the tongs and flinging a strip of red-hot iron to the anvil, Natsu began to hammer as fast as he could. Sparks sprayed the air and the horse grunted in its stable. Heedless of the long-dreaded homecoming, Natsu pounded harder than ever and missed the creak of the barn door opening above the din. The more he pounded, the more the metal twisted and buckled until, finally, the iron sprang from the tongs and fell to the ground.

"Quite the weak blade for a hero," someone remarked. Natsu turned and saw Gildarts, his father's good friend and the ex-Captain of the Royal Forces, closing the door behind him. Natsu grinned and picked up the bent iron with the tongs, examining it with dismayed eyes.

"It's ruined," Natsu agreed glumly. "Kind of resembles a sick snake," he added ruefully.

"Aren't you going to greet your stepfamily?" Gildarts wanted to know. "I don't think I could stand in that house for five minutes without going mad. Those two are running around the house playing sword like little hooligans. They look terribly hopeless at it. Even my little darling Cana can practice swordsmanship better than the three of them put together."

"As usual, boasting about your kid." Natsu dipped the metal into a bucket and the water sizzled with a satisfying spit, then took it out after a second. "No, I think I'll stay here a bit longer."

"Best not be tardy, son," Gildarts advised. The door flung open and Zeref and Midnight came running in, rudely pushing past Gildarts who just raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zeref asked Natsu. Natsu didn't bother answering him; he could see very well what he was doing.

"Humph, wasting time as usual," Midnight said and sighed dramatically. "I can't believe how kind Father is to you. After all he has done, you're not even grateful!" Natsu rolled his eyes again. Yes, _kind_!

_Is forcing me to servitude and stealing the estate as well as the fortune which are rightly mine Acnologia's definition of kindness?_ Natsu thought. _Don't make me laugh_.

But Midnight was still rambling on, praising his father and his accomplishments. "I _told_ him that he should've thrown you out when he had the chance but he didn't and he let you stay. So if you want to eat bread, you should earn your keep!"

Zeref nodded in agreement. "Wonder what the royal family would say when they see you stinking like a pig."

Midnight shook his head. "Nah uh, a pig wouldn't smell half as bad as he does." He felt another pair of eyes watching him and angrily ordered Gildarts out the door. "Look how much we've learnt over the year! Ten productive months, spent doing nothing but obeying rat-faced Mr Fried Justine..."

Natsu doubted very much they were ever listening to their teacher, let alone following his orders.

"I hope we don't get him next year. Anyway, why don't we test out our strengths? We have more room here than in the house," Midnight said, gesturing out the large amount of space before him.

"Yeah, lets!" Zeref drew out his sword.

"No you can't. You'll only get in the way of my work," Natsu said. "You can play sword wherever and however you like, just not here."

"Says who? This is my house; I can do whatever I want!" Midnight pointed out. He thumped his chest. "I'm the Master here."

"No you're not!" Zeref interjected. "I'm the older one, so the Master has to be me!"

"It's me!"

"No, I am!"

They started to wrestle each other rolling on the hay. Zeref hopped up on his feet and tried to lash at his brother with his sword, but missed. Instead his attack hit the blade Natsu held with his tongs and knocked him over, making him land on his behind. Accidentally his palm made contact with the still-hot metal and Natsu screamed in agony. Zeref and Midnight killed themselves laughing as Gildarts hurried in and rubbed ointment on Natsu's burn.

Leaving they mockingly told Natsu to hurry up because the rubbish needed to be taken out and a trip to the market was in demand. Then they slammed shut the door. Snatching his injured hand away, Natsu returned the crooked, half-formed blade to the furnace where it lost its shape entirely.

"If only I had my own sword." Natsu smashed his fist at the wall. "And you would teach me sword-fighting to get at those bastards."

"Unfortunately, Natsu, people in Heart do _not_ utilise weapons in order to settle disputes. Swords are only used by royal knights-in-training when they wield their courage and chivalry in battles." He added quietly to himself, "But why I am explaining this to him now? He's just a kid."

"But you will teach me, won't you?" Natsu asked. "You taught your own daughter when she was 8, so why not me?"

"Someday in the future." Gildarts folded his arms. "When you're older."

"Teach me _now_," Natsu pleaded. He seized a poker and brandished it, slashing at the air and dancing back and forth over the hard-packed earthen floor. "See," he called. "I know most of it all too well!"

Sighing, Gildarts agreed. "Here, hold your hand like this. There's no need for all those ridiculous bouncing and posing; I should have you chopped into bits by this time." But he smiled. "You're a lot like your father when I first trained him. Except that you know some of the right and wrong ways to go about it. Your old man didn't even have a clue. What a headless fly he was, back then."

"Dad?" Natsu echoed. "Was my dad also a knight-in-training?" At least there was something more he learned about his father after his death to remember him by.

Gildarts picked up another poker. With a sooty wink he ordered, "First, you have to stand like a man..."

"Hey, I am a man!" Natsu argued. "I just turned 12! I should be considered an adult now, not a kid anymore."

"You are youthful at heart," Gildarts told him. "More child than man. Anyway, let's continue."

Natsu eagerly brought up his poker. Whilst Gildarts shouted instructions they set to parrying and thrusting their weapons, complete with a regular metallic bang or clank and much commotion. Narrowly Natsu thought he had the better of his father's mentor, but the middle-aged man spun away with amazing lightness of foot. Now it was Natsu who strove desperately to ward off Gildarts' blows. Abruptly, he stopped. So did Natsu, his poker poised in mid-air. In the doorway of the forge listed the tall, well-built figure of Duke Acnologia.

"Still at those swords again, _Gildarts_?" he asked, in a voice that dripped sadistic ridicule and cruel belittlement. Without another word the shamed blacksmith collected the pokers, cleaned up and bustled outside but not before hesitating when Acnologia muttered something to him. After he left, Acnologia turned to Natsu and beckoned him to come nearer.

Natsu took one step; he didn't trust him.

"You needn't be afraid of me," his stepfather assured, "come here." When he glanced down, Natsu noticed four overflowing rubbish bin bags resting at Acnologia's black boots, made spotless by his careful yet exhausted hands. "You see this pile of garbage? I want you to take these out and throw them where they belong with the maggots, then venture to the markets for these following items," he said handing him a strip of paper.

His ice cold blue eyes held Natsu's for a long time who had no choice but to look away. "Hurry it up. Don't make me lose my patience."

Taking the bags Natsu walked a significant distance to discard of the trash at the transfer station, and then another few kilometres to the marketplace. Hours after in the late afternoon, just as the sun began to set and the evening star appeared in the golden heavens, Natsu checked for the hundredth time to make sure he had purchased everything scribbled on the paper.

_Mayberries_.

_Chili Dasis_.

_Ikuzu water_.

_Button cloud_.

_Green bells._

Many more demands succeeded. Man, the list was never ending but yes, he's got everything... Wait, no. He didn't. Damn, he still needed to buy purslane. His gaze searched everywhere for those smooth, reddish prostrate stems and leaves clustered at the stems. In the midst of his concentration he failed to dodge a small figure dashing towards him with the speed of wind. Their two bodies collided in a heap on the pavement.

He slowly got up. "O-Ow, that hurt," Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.

His eyes fell upon the person who lay on top of him. Obviously he could it was a girl, about a year or so younger than him. Petite & skinny, she was dressed in a greasy garb with old straw sandals on her tired feet. Her hair was tucked in her cap so tight it allowed not even a stray strand. Judging by her dirty appearance, she looked like someone lower than an ordinary servant. She panted hard for breath.

"Hey, are you OK?" Natsu tried to ask her who sobered up quickly and just as she was about to run away, he took hold of her wrist tight and pulled her down again. "Are you alright?" he repeated.

"Let go off me!" the girl cried, trying to pull free. "Let go off me, I said! How _dare_ you touch me with your dirty hands?!"

The words were like a slap in the face. A crueller side of Natsu had a strong impulse to retort back and suggest the girl to look at _herself_ in a mirror, but his mind decided against it. That would be too unkind of him. "Easy, easy, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, the way one would speak to a feisty ram.

She tried to stand up again but a pain in her leg shot through her muscles. Blood trickled from her grazed knees. "Ouch, i-it hurts," she whimpered, tears in her voice. Natsu suddenly grabbed her leg and tried to inspect the cut, but she squealed and boxed his ears.

"Pervert!" she shouted, arranging her legs beneath her. "Get away from me!"

Paying no attention he told her, "You shouldn't leave that unchecked. It'll get infected. Come with me, I'll help put a bandage on that."

She had the sweetest face he had ever seen when she finally looked into his eyes: smooth skin the colour of cream, a hint of raspberry in her cheeks and large almonds for eyes. She was so lovely he wondered if she really _was_ a young maid...

Or someone far beyond his imagination. She didn't decline his offer but smiled a little and accepted his extended hand.

Back in Gildarts' workshop as soon as Natsu had dropped off the goods in the kitchen for the cook to take care, he produced a first-aid kit and wiped the girl's leg clean, then bound her knee. Even now she hasn't taken off the cap; she looked so small and powerless, sitting against the wall sipping tea from a mug.

She stretched. "Mm, I haven't felt like this in years!" she sighed happily. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her hunched-up shoulders.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked.

She seemed to find her voice with difficulty. "Lucinda."

"That's cool! Suits you."

"Thanks. What's yours?"

"Natsu," he answered proudly. "Natsu Dragneel."

"Well, it is very nice to meet you. Sir Natsu Dragneel," she said politely. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." She put her hand out to him as though she expected him to kiss it or bow over it. Uncertain what to do, Natsu just shook it warmly. The girl looked puzzled.

"You too," Natsu smiled. Then, "What's your full name?"

The pretty girl just shrugged. "Lucinda. Just call me Lucinda."

"Oh."

After a minute of awkward silence she said, "Thanks about earlier."

"That? It's no big deal."

"It _is_ to me. You have my gratitude."

"You did look like you needed some help. You were all…" He couldn't find the right words.

Lucinda nodded understandingly. "I know. I looked like such a mess."

"But... Why _were_ you running? "

Suddenly the girl burst into tears, weeping so steadily that Natsu was worried he had upset her. He reached over and touched her shoulder. "Tell me, why?" She didn't answer.

"Were you being hunted?"

She shook her head

"Followed?"

_No_.

"Something to do with home?"

_Yes_.

Voice softening he asked, "Did you run away?"

Lucinda just continued sobbing, and he let her. When she was done he helped wipe her eyes. "I didn't mean..."

She breathed through her nose. "It's alright, not your fault."

Natsu shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Got anywhere to stay?" Lucinda shook her head sadly and looked into her empty mug.

"You know, I can really understand how you feel. I mean, I've been there. I've planned to escape my past like you did. Only it didn't go as I wanted it to. In this house there is no one I trust, except my cat Happy – that's him over there. Isn't he cute? – and my dad's teacher Gildarts and his kid, my best friend Cana. So what I mean is, why don't you lodge here for a while?"

She brightened up, just a little. "Are you sure?"

"Listen, I don't do this for just anybody but I totally empathise with you, being a runaway with nowhere to go and all. But I'm not saying you could stay forever. No offence. Honestly I'd like you to stay as long as possible or even for the rest of your life for all I care. And I don't think Gildarts would mind either, and he is the only one apart from me who works here. He and his daughter don't live here though so this place is always empty since no one ever checks. Until the time comes when you've got yourself sorted, you can just move on."

Though he knew the barn wasn't the best place to accommodate a guest, but this was all there was. Unless she sleep in _his_ room? That's out of the question. Acnologia always warned what the consequence would be should he bring a stray into the house. Not to mention, if his stepfather discovered a _girl_freeloading on his land, he'd probably throw them _both_ out into the streets. Without second thoughts.

But Natsu was willing to risk it.

About time he left the estate and his cruel stepfamily. For good. And she wanted, he and Lucinda could find paid jobs, and hole up in an abandoned house where no one would make fun of them while pretending not to know they were listening, and hurting. But who in the world would ever dream of taunting such a pretty innocent girl like Lucinda, notwithstanding her ragged apparel and the dust on her face?

"Really? You would that for me?" Lucinda sounded as though he had just offered her some water. "But I don't want you to run in all this risk just for me."

"Don't sweat it. I'll handle it. And there's no need to worry about the food expenses; I've got you covered."

Lucinda blushed and couldn't believe how kind he was to her, even though they've just met for a couple of hours. "No one has ever done this for me. I really am grateful for your help."

Natsu changed the subject. "Whereabouts in Heart do you live, Lucinda?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's in the centre of Heart. My father works for the king." At least, that's what she assumes. "You?"

"My dad used to train as a knight but stopped and made his money being a merchant. My mum's the daughter of a wealthy family."

"So… Where are they now?"

He replied in a small voice, "They died a while back."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

He just shrugged and hugged his knees.

"Then how come you're so..." She faltered, unable to find the right words to describe his lower-class demeanour.

"When my father died, my mum married this duke who took over the manor and stripped me clean of everything I owned after she passed away." He added scornfully, "This is the Natsu you are seeing now. I slave for those bastards day and night to earn my bread." He chronicled every duties and edicts he was forced to obey, only to prevent being thrown out.

Lucinda's eyes were filled with pity and sympathy. "How awful they are to you! It's bad enough not to let you have the time to yourself!"

"Well, it's life. _My_ life that I have bear. I hate them, sure, but I'm refusing to let them break me so easily. I am determined to live my life to the fullest."

"Amazing, I can't even do that." Her eyes were sad slits. "I'm not strong enough. Not like you."

"Don't say that. Don't try to put yourself down. You're not weak," he told her severely. "You're stronger than you think. My mum said everyone was valuable and contained the power to triumph over the worst, only we're just not aware of it yet."

"Words of wisdom, right?"

"She was."

"So Nastu, if I sleep here where would you sleep?"

"The cellar," he answered simply.

"Ew, that's even worse! How can you cope with the darkness? And aren't you afraid of rats and cockroaches scurrying all over you?"

"No, not really." The corners of his mouth twitched. "Scared of vermin?"

"I guess."

"You sound like a little princess who owns everything under the sun."

"Maybe I am." Instantly Lucinda cursed herself.

Luckily he didn't hear her and suggested she go to bed, except there were none in the forge. Only a patch of hay by the burning furnace and a couple of blankets. _Cosy enough_, Lucinda thought with satisfaction. Natsu recommended she take her cap off to bed but she insisted leaving it on.

Yawning, she fell asleep in second her head touched the pillow. At the point of leaving, the fire's glow made something dazzle so wonderfully that Natsu turned. He couldn't believe his eyes: a lock of hair escaped from her hat and covered her ear. But that wasn't what took him by surprise.

What shocked him was the colour of her hair. He gaped at it: it was like the finest thread of gold ever made. The exception was no one in the kingdom had blonde hair, save for the royal family. King Jude and Queen Layla both possessed this rare brilliant primrose yellow colour, and it was unknown whether their daughter inherited it or not. He pushed the hair back into the cap without waking her.

_It's probably nothing_, he told himself as he laid waiting for sleep to claim him, _since anyone could mimic the royal hair colour and dye theirs the same thing_. But what if she really was who he suspects her to be and that he has mistakenly taken the princess, whom not a soul has seen, custody?

"Tsk, no way she could be the princess," Natsu scoffed. "Because the princess Lucy is content sleeping in her own bed, and relishing being royal."

It was Natsu's ignorance, with the help of destiny's calculations and ambitions that gave him good enough reason to search for the mystery girl called Lucinda with the golden hair.


End file.
